


Through the Window

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: A Granada re-imagining of an iconic scene from BBC Sherlock.
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Through the Window

It was a cold Friday when Watson walked into the sitting room of 221b Baker Street to find Holmes standing guard over a bound man. The man looked to be quite comprehensively beaten, with several contusions glaring out on his face. 

“Good God, Holmes,” Watson cried. “What on earth has happened here?” 

Holmes whirled round. “Ah, Watson! You have returned.” He cast a disgusted look at the man on the floor. “This specimen has terrified poor Mrs Hudson. Would you be so good as to look her over, then summon the police?” 

“What should I tell them?” Watson asked, ushering Mrs Hudson out of the room. 

“Tell them that we have had a break-in, but nothing has been taken.” A sly look came into Holmes’ eye. “Advise them that we may also require medical assistance, as the thief has fallen out of the window.” 

Watson nodded. He did as he was bid, bringing back Lestrade. It did not take long for Lestrade to grasp the facts of the situation. 

“How many times did he fall out of the window, Mr Holmes?” he asked wryly. 

“Oh, it was all a bit of a blur, Lestrade,” Holmes replied. “I lost count.”


End file.
